Love? A Sontails Remake
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: Five years ago, Love? A Sontails Fanfic was written. After years of promise, a bored adult decides to unleash the newfound potential to show everyone how much he's evolved. Love? A Sontails remake follows Sonic and Tails in a journey with life lessons and romance, but as for right now, they have to solve their personal questions and search themselves for the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Do you ever feel stuck? Like there's so much to do, but you just don't know what to do? Even when someone suggests something to you, you still don't really feel like doing anything. Well a few days ago I got a review on my old, old, ****_old,_**** Fanfic. Love? A Sontails fanfic. I've really evolved as a writer since then. I wrote that fanfic on the bus to and from school. Well, it's 2:03 AM, and this 19-year-old is ready to give this horribly written fanfic a remake. So, let's forget about the horrible past, and focus on the brand new future, together.**

Sonic was seventeen and bored. He was sitting in his house on his white bed, fiddling with his white gloves.

"Why do I wear these stupid things? I never get my hands dirty. Even if I do, I could just wash it off." Sonic sighed and pulled them back on his fingers. "Oh, what's the point? I've been wearing them for so long, it would be weird not to."

Sonic was doing some deep thinking recently; he had almost lost his friend Tails. Not due to Eggman or even Shadow or Knuckles, but to some random civilians. They pulled Tails into an alley and a few punches later, Tails came out in tears and with a black eye. The Blue Blur was not happy about this. He was always taught to treat others how you want to be treated, but this was no way to treat anyone.

Sonic ignored the teens and focused solely on helping his two-tailed friend get better. Tails is a lot better now, but it still leaves Sonic wondering, just why those kids wanted to hurt Tails or anyone for that matter.

Sonic rose up onto the floor and walked out of his house, bored of what life had thrown him. He wasn't really all that upset anymore, just melancholy. He knew what to do. "I gotta see Tails." So, Sonic ran off into the forest, out of his house, and toward the incredible, little, Brainiac he called Tails.

Tails was pulling a cake out of the oven, ready to enjoy a sweet treat he seldomly loves. He placed the cake on the counter and admired the golden-brown mix that had shaped into a beautiful, fully cooked dessert. "Oh man, I can't wait to share this!" Tails held up his camera and was ready to take the picture, when Sonic came running in.

"Hey little buddy, how're you doing?" Sonic said as he opened the door. Tails just shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "I'm taking a picture of my cake before I eat it. I'm really proud of it and want to be able to hold onto it forever, you never know when something good, goes."

After the click of the camera, the picture was saved onto the memory card. Tails put his camera down and noticed Sonic poking at the cake.

"It sure looks nice, but is it good enough to take a picture of? I think you're reading too much into it."

"I may be." Tails said. "But that doesn't mean I have to stop. It's normal to get sentimental and metaphorical."

Sonic shrugged. "If you say so. How have you been? You know, since…" Sonic trailed off.

"I'm fine, Sonic. That was a few months ago. I think you need to let go of the past." He snickered. "I've just been baking a bit, exploring the forest and the trees around us, some of them are really pretty. Did you know that we have some trees and flowers with blue leaves? I hear they're kinda rare! But we just go too fast and take it for granted. It helps to slow down every now and then." Tails walked over to his window and stared out at the world, so close, yet so far to him.

Sonic walked up behind him and touched his shoulder gently. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm always wondering if I missed a ring somewhere."

Tails rolled his eyes. "No, Sonic. Like, have you ever stopped to see that everything you're missing could just be because you're impatient? Too busy looking forward to the end, that you miss out on what is right in front of you?"

Sonic held his chin for a moment, was it true? Had he been focusing on just how things will end and not on how it would get there? Maybe his friend was right.

Tails took a step back and turned around. "It may sound dumb, but it just feels like there's more to see than just what we see every day. Some people see pyramids daily, some people see cars, water, nothing, but very few people see everything. It feels like there's always something new and we won't ever be able to keep up with it."

Sonic walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Tails from behind. "I hear ya. I know there's a lot out there we don't know, but that doesn't mean it has to be the end. There's always new stuff to try, but that doesn't mean it's bad to not try it. You don't have to keep up with everything just because you can, it should be because you want to. Go at your pace. Mine is just fast. But if you take your time doing what you love, then that's what makes you, you. Don't do what people tell you to, do what you want to."

Tails look behind him to match Sonic's gaze and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Sonic. Thank you."

Sonic smiled. "Anytime, now, I know you have a cake you just made, but how about we eat that later and go out to the park for some ice cream?"

Tails smile matched Sonic's. Sonic was one of the few people who knew how much Tails loved sweets. "Let's go!"

Sonic and Tails took their time walking to the park, chatting about the flowers, the sky, the ground they walk on. Whenever Tails started to become cold, dark, and desolate, Sonic would always bring him out of the dark and show him that there are two sides to every coin, every story, and every person.

Once they arrived, Sonic got them both vanilla ice cream cones. They slowly licked away at their treats while looking out at the sun setting.

"You know Sonic, the sun set is kinda nice. Marking the end of a day, the start of the night. I always preferred the night more often, how about you?"

Sonic nodded. "It's more fun running at night. Especially in the rain. Just doing what you want at your pace on your time. It's relaxing. Not a lot of people are awake at night, and most of them aren't driving. In the morning, you'd be the talk of the office, but at night, you're just someone's dream ready to be forgotten."

Tails tilted his head a bit. "I wouldn't say forgotten. You leave quite an impact on people, Sonic. You could just blaze past someone and they'll remember you like their first memory."

Sonic rolled his eyes lazily and slumped his shoulders. "Forever changing?"

"No." Tails scooted closer to Sonic. "Leaving an impact. You'd be with them for as long as they can remember. Even if the memory does change, it defines how they will live their life and think of you. Memories are just like lollipops. Sure, there are some sour ones and some great ones, but they all have a bittersweet center that we all want to get to. Why it's a memory and why we hold onto it."

Sonic looked up into Tails' eyes softly. "Sometimes, we have bittersweet centers that taste like cyanide, and all we want to do is run and hide from those memories. No matter how much time passes, there's only so much that can be done about the past."

Tails looks down, then up, realizing that the moon is out in full view. Sonic, still looking at him, but Tails is just looking into the dark night, wondering if Sonic ever got depressed, bored, angry, scared, just like he does. Sonic is positive all the time though, but he's always there for him. So, who's there for Sonic when he gets sad?

Sonic stands up and sigh as he throws away the cone of his ice cream onto the floor next to the trash. "I'll see you tomorrow little buddy. Don't let your big brain keep you up all night. Sleep is important." Sonic walked away, knowing that what he preached, isn't what he lived by. He knows what's important, but it's so hard to do stuff to better yourself, without the support of others. If you're too busy supporting other people, you can't make time for yourself to be happy.

Tails looks over at the ice cream cone, pondering it a bit. "Maybe Sonic views the world as half empty, instead of full. Half positive, half negative. Maybe I could change his view of that tomorrow. There's always a new day. You never know what could happen unless you live to see it." Tails got up off the bench and walked home, happy to have seen his friend, but sad to have learned the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you ever think that everything is going right? Have you ignored when people tried to warn you that what was going on wasn't what you seemed? I went and did something, I thought it was all good and ignored when people tried to reach me, but now, I have realized and am now in the progress of fixing the error or my ways. It's amazing what a quick look into an 'Important Email' can do.**

Tails was the first one to wake up this morning. He stretched his arms and looked out the window, enjoying the slight breeze shaking the trees in the distant. He could almost feel it through his dense house. Tails got out of bed and walked over to his kitchen, staring down at the cake he made yesterday.

"One little piece can't be too bad."

Tails cut a slim slice and ate the chocolate cake with red icing at a tender pace. He wanted to enjoy the treat, not rush it, have it overcome him, and feel like there's nothing left to do now. He took his time and enjoyed every little bit he got. Sometimes, he enjoyed more than he could chew, but mostly, he just liked a little bit here and there.

Sonic stared out into space. He was in his bed, but his mind was everywhere but on his priorities. He had the feeling that no matter what he thought of, no matter what he tried to do in his mind, he couldn't muster the courage, the strength, the motivation to get out of bed today. He wanted to, at least, he thought he did.

"I can see my friend, I could use the bathroom, I could eat food." Despite his mouth writing the truth audibly, his heart was disagreeing instantaneously. He had almost fully given up on today, until he sat up. It was one of the hardest things for him to do.

"Five more minutes. Ten more minutes. Just one more minute."

As much as the hedgehog pleaded with himself, he finally stood up and walked toward the bathroom. A small piece of him wanted to go back to bed, but he knew; now that he was up, there's no going back.

Sonic walked to the kitchen after taking of the morning duties and started eating. He had the strange feeling where he was hungry but didn't really want to eat. It was weird to him. He was always hungry, always energetic, always ready for something new, but not this time. He forced himself to eat some oatmeal.

"Even just a little bit is more than nothing at all." He told himself.

Sonic finished his bowl and went outside. He started running around, having fun, started to smile. He knew he was happy now.

He sped over to Tails' house and knocked on the door. Tails opened the door and smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Sonic. What did you think of yesterday?" Tails said.

"It was great! I enjoyed it a lot. Why don't we do something a bit different this time though?"

Tails pondered for a minute, looking down as his tails clashed together softly. "Like what?" He said after eventually looking up.

"Why don't we go to a movie this time?"

Tails chuckled a bit. "A movie? I'm not sure if you could sit still."

Sonic had lost his smile.

"What do you mean? I could sit still. Just because I'm happy and energetic, doesn't mean I don't know manners."

Tails noticed how his response upset his friend. His ears lowered and his tails had drooped as well. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean it that way. I was just joking around with you." Tails started smiling and poking Sonic, but Sonic was still affected by the minuscule comment.

"Tails." Sonic started. "I can control myself, and I was ready for a fun day, but I don't know if I can have one now."

Tails matched Sonic's gaze and tone. "Why not? Don't you like to have fun?"

"Yeah I do but." Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "That was kinda mean."

"Sonic, this isn't like you. You've said far worse to some of your enemies."

"Yeah, Tails; my enemies." Sonic slowly sat down on the floor, looking between his legs. "Not my friends."

"What has you so sensitive?"

"I've been having trouble getting out of bed recently Tails. It's a struggle. Once I'm out, I'm having a blast. But one little comment could bring me back to my reality that, maybe... No one is really having fun. Maybe we're all just faking it to seem happy." He looked up at Tails. "Like, maybe we all just like ice cream because other people like ice cream, or we all like bad movies because of how bad they are. Nowadays though, I feel like I wouldn't know a duck from a house. That's how confused I am."

"Sonic." Tails got on one knee and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You're thinking too much about the world and society. What happened to just us having fun? Us having a blast and just going with the flow?"

Sonic turned his head away from Tails' gaze. "Ever since those kids attacked you, I just have been wondering why. Not just why, but when, when will it happen again. How did they get away with it? Who could it happen to next?" A tear slowly flowed down his cheek. "And I'm just scared that anything could happen to any of us. We could not wake up tomorrow or have serious business to do that we didn't even know had to be done."

Tails sighed and sat next to Sonic. "We all have issues Sonic. We all think about the world and how horrible it is and why we never want to look at the news. But we should look at all the bad to experience the good and the new. You can't just focus on why all the bad things are happening, you must focus on how great things are now. If you are having trouble getting out of bed, then place an important item of yours across the room so you are forced to go get it."

Tails stood up and got a piece of cake to put it on a plate. "Take this for example." He held up the cake. "This cake is a treat. It's great to have it, it tastes good, but too much of it is bad for you and can make you unhappy. But not having it makes you realize how special it is to have it." Tails placed the cake in front of Sonic. "I may not know how bad things are for you, but I won't be able to help unless you tell me. There's more than just me too, Sonic. Amy, Knuckles, even Froggy. It doesn't matter who you talk to, what matters is that you talk to someone. Saying stuff out loud or writing it down can help you realize what the problem is, and how to find a solution."

Sonic smiled a bit and started taking small bites of the cake. "Thank you, Tails, that really helped."

Tails smiled and wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulder. "Anytime, Blue Blur."


End file.
